One more time
by JesterTheWolf
Summary: Can Marceline get her Princess back or has to much time passed for them two. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 The F word

** I do not own any of these characters or Adventure Time (even though I wish I did "..) Enjoy One more time **

** Chapter 1- the F word **

"I'll kill you!" yelled Marceline in the distorted voice of the creature she was as she chased after Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum when Finn found out that she had nothing stolen from her she just wanted to hang out with them. Finn, Jake and PB ran side to side laughing hard at the reaction of Marceline getting embarrassed

"Oh Finn this is most fun I have had in a while." Finn smiled and a blush formed on his face "oh man, I know PB lets make it more fun and split up making it harder for her to find us." PB nodded her head and turned left as Finn jumped on Jakes back and they went right.

Marceline stopped looking left then right "who do I foll.." she grinned when a thought popped in her head she turned back to normal and started floating in the direction that PB went. PB kept running looking back every so often to make sure Marceline wasn't on her trail so far she hasn't seen her but that vampire can pop out of no where it use to anger her when she was in her room and she would just float right into her room without asking permission they had gotten into many fights about that but Marceline keep doing it like she owned the place. Finally when PB thought it was a far enough distance she stopped leaning against a tree breathing hard she placed her hand on her heart and closed her eyes trying to relax and calm her breathing.

Once her breathing was calmed she opened her eyes and looked around the forest "oh gumballs where am I?" as she said walking through the woods trying to remember which way she was going "with all the excitement I forgot to put little signs of which way to go to get back I was so reckless"

"Reckless was right Princess now your stuck out here alone with the person you avoid at all costs." Princess Bubblegums heart dropped when she heard the voice of Marceline, she looked all around for her but she was no where in sight "show yourself Marceline!" she said a little afraid but trying to sound brave, the lone vampire floated out of the bushes and up to PB "as you wish princess." She took a step back her breathing came in short gasps those eyes were like orbs or darkness it made her shiver on the spot just looking at them and Marceline knew this and used it against her many times.

"Why so scared Princess it's what I always wanted to be alone with you so we could talk about what has happened between us, I mean yeah we broke up but after that you slowly started ignoring me more and more even when I tried talking with you, you would ignore me or push me away and I'm tired of it I want answers now Princess!"

PB looked around nervously trying not to make eyes contact with Marceline "things just came up you know how it is" she laughed nervously "oh well you may be right" she started floating off and PB sighed in relief "oh and Princess one more thing" she floated back over to her with a smile that didn't have a hint of happiness in it "do you think I'm that **fucking** stupid!" PB covered her mouth never hearing her cuss like that in front of her a blush formed across Bubblegums face which made Marceline a little confused.

"S-say it again please" PB touched Marceline's arm making her even more confused "say what again princess?" The blush became more red "t-that F word" Marceline stood there trying to remember what F word then it dawned on her "Fucking?" PB hide her face in Marceline's shirt squealing lightly, now she **was** confused PB hasn't been this close to her in a long time and she's squealing at the F word "sometimes you make me wonder Bonnibel." she sighed smiling and patting her back lightly then PB looked up at Marceline her eyes were shining in delight "you called me Bonnibel, it's been a while since you called me that" Marceline cleared her throat trying not to blush "yeah I guess it has hasn't it." They both stood there looking at each other Marceline leaned down and PB closed her eyes thinking they were going to kiss but when it didn't come she opened her eyes and she was alone in the woods "where did she go?"

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of One more time sorry it's so short but it will get better hopefully, please be harsh with your reviews so I know where to improve because this is my first story that I have written in a while. **


	2. Chapter 2 Worth it

**chapter 2 of One more time again I do not own these character or Adventure time (wish i did though "..) Enjoy**

**Chapter 2- Worth it**

A few days have past since the night in the woods with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. PB walked around her room nervously, she's been like that since her night alone with Marceline "oh my what am I to do, now she knows." Her face flushed a deep red "I cannot confront her again." She sits down on her bed trying to relax and calm herself down, it doesn't work because she keeps thinking about that night "maybe if I take a nap these thoughts will go away.' PB lays back closing her eyes after a few minutes of tossing and turning she finally falls asleep.

Marceline floats around the castle looking up at the open window going to Bubblegum's room "does she want me to go in or did she just forget to close it?" she slowly floats up to the window and peeks in seeing the sleeping Princess, she starts to float in then stops "no it's wrong of me.. But just this once won't hurt." she clenches her fists and floats in slowly looking around the bedroom "hasn't changed at all" she said quietly as she landed beside PB, she sighs softly and lays next to her looking at her sleeping face "I do miss when we did this every night, but those days are long gone Princess." She strokes Bubblegum's hair softly smiling. PB moves in her sleep, Marceline quickly gets up but is stop by a arm around her waist holding it tight, she looks down at PB who is staring up at her eyes still half closed "Marceline is that you?" she gulps looking around "um no, this is uhh this is a dream, now go back to sleep Princess" PB smiles and pulls Marceline to her laying her head on her shoulder and putting her leg over Marceline's "you always were a bad liar to the point it was cute." PB closes her eyes with a smile and slowly falls asleep.

Marceline softly hums a tune stroking Bubblegum's hair "yeah I guess I was but I only lied to protect you Princess." Once she made sure PB was asleep she moved her off slowly not to wake her and floated to the window, she stopped and looked back "maybe once day I'll prove to you I'm somebody who is worth your time." She floats away from the castle

The next Morning PB wakes up in a sudden jolt "Marceline!" she looks around sweat beading down her face, she wipes it away then gets out of bed to go take a shower.

Marceline was in a dead slumber when the echo of her name being screamed awoke her quickly "Princess?" She quickly got out of the house completely forgetting it was still day light outside until she was half way to the castle. She stood at the edge of the forest still shaded by the trees "should I go back? But Bonnibel is in trouble, but if I touch the sun I'm done for." She hissed at the hard decision "my **Princess** is worth it damn it" she took in a deep breath and started running fast, once the sun hit her skin she hissed in pain but didn't let it stop her "she's worth it, she's worth it" she keep thinking.

With each step it became harder to keep on going, the castle was finally in her eye sight which made her smile in delight, there we three guard's standing at the front gate "damn gotta take a de-tour around" she turned a hard left and kept running. Once she finally made it to the side that her window was on she dove into some nearby shade and groaned in relief, she was to weak to float up so she had to do it the hard way "time to climb this beast of a wall' she breathed in and dug her claws into the rock and lifted herself off the ground climbing it slowly and weak.

PB walked into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her, she walked up to her closet and opened looking through all the dresses she had then one piece of clothing popped out at her she took out the shirt that Marceline gave her and slipped it on the found some dress and put it on over the shirt "no one must see this on me not even her." She stood there looking at herself in the mirror when she heard something that sounded like rock breaking she turned around to see a clawed hand grip the side of the window-seal she screamed as loud as she could until Marceline climbed in panting and breathing hard, she practically fell in the window but she stood up hissing full of power and rage "where is the person who is harming you?" PB stood there staring at her "what person Marceline, it's only me and you."

Marceline's eye twitched "but I heard you scream my name so I thought you were in trouble" PB sighed shaking her head, she walked up to Marceline wrapping her arms around her body "I wasn't in trouble I just said your name to say it silly, but thank you it's nice to know someone **heard** me and **tried **saving me." PB looked up at Marceline who's eyes were closed and her body went limp "Marceline? Are you ok?" no response "Marceline! Answer me!" she opened her eyes slowly "yes Princess?" she said weakly "what's wrong with you?" she patted her head with a weak grin "I was in a hurry forgot my hat but chose to save you anyway." PB covered her mouth in shock "you didn't have to do that I'm fine." Marceline closes her eyes again slowly as she falls asleep she says "I know but you were worth it."

**hope you enjoyed the second chapter of One more Time and sorry for it being so short but eh its not the length of it that matters, its how you present it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hunger

**I do not own any character of Adevnture time nor do I own Adevnture time (wish i did though "..)**

** Chapter 3- Hunger**

Marceline lays in the Bubblegum's bed still asleep from the event that happened several days ago, PB is starting to get worried "when are you going to wake up Marceline" she hasn't left her room staying by Marceline's side only eating when she feels on the brink of passing out. PB strokes Marceline's hair softly feeling the smooth-ness, her hair curls around Bubblegum's finger and she smiles "please hurry and wake up Marceline." And as a miracle Marceline opens hey eyes groaning softly looking around then at a familiar pink face "Princess? What are you doing in my room?" PB giggles softly covering her mouth "I'm not in your room, your in mine" Marceline sits up hissing in pain "oh no no no your not going anywhere" PB softly pushes Marceline back down onto the bed kissing her forehead softly, she goes to get up but is stopped by Marceline grabbing her arm pulling her back onto her "you know.. I haven't eaten."

She grins exposing her fangs, PB clenches up cheeks flushing deep "and what shall we do about that" PB said as she trailed her fingers along Marceline's neck circling the two small holes. Marceline grabs her hand kissing it "maybe I should fix your problem with mine" PB looks down at her a bit confused "what problem?" Marceline grins and flips her over so that she's under her, Bubblegum's cheeks flushes even deeper and she tries covering her face but Marceline pins her arms down "now now, let me see that pretty face of yours" Marceline leaned down and slowly licked\s up her neck sending shivers through out Bubblegum's body. "M-Marceline we shouldn't be doing this, anyone could come in" Marceline hissed softly into her ear "when that time comes I'll leave" she lift's up Bubblegum's shirt exposing her pink skin.

Marceline ran her hands all along her skin feeling the warmth, PB shivers at the cold touch of her, Marceline leans down and kisses her stomach flicking her tongue along it, PB grips the bed sheets panting softly. Marceline was about to bite into her stomach but she stops and starts floating toward the window, PB pulls her shirt down and looks over still panting and slightly shaking "w-where are y-you going?" Marceline looks back wit a smile and says "the time has come Princess" With that she floats away from the window just as the door flings open and walks in her father "Bonnibel this has gone on long enough you are to leave your room and eat at the dinning table this instant." She still looks out the window as she answers "yes Father, I'll be down there in a few minutes."

Marceline floats across the land in a slow and steady pace "I was so close" she hissed to herself. Just about that time Finn ran up "hey Marceline haven't seen you in a while, where ya been?" Marceline grinned deviously "oh I been in Princess Bubblegum's bedroom doing all sorts of horrible things to her and you know what.." she floats in closer and whispers in his ear "she enjoyed every second of it." Finn clenched his fists cheeks burning in anger "Marceline! You have gone far enough, you can touch anyone as you like but when it comes to her that is to far!" He draws his sword and Marceline flies back as he swings it like an amateur, she dodges each of his swings with ease "easy killer, never going to get anywhere with t.." She was cut off with him swinging the sword and hitting her right in the shoulder, she hisses in pain "ok that's it you little bitch!" She takes the sword ripping it from him, eyes turn blood red fangs extending, she grabs his neck lifting him up squeezing tight. Finn grabs her arm flailing around trying to get free loosing oxygen slowly, she grips tighter grinning "your going to die tonight so you cannot bother her ever again" and with that she used all her might and threw him again the ground, while he was in a daze she flew up higher then shot down straight toward him crashing into him killing him instantly, blood ran out of his mouth and ears, Marceline floated off of him "one less pest in this world" then she floated away.

Marceline floated up to the open window of Bubblegum's castle to see her crying she grinned knowing why but played it like a surprise "Princess what's wrong why are you crying?" She floated and sat by her wrapping an arm around her, PB leans into her gripping her shirt tight "F-Finn was found dead, w-who c-could of done t-this Marceline" She looks up at her tears falling down her face, Marceline slowly wipes them away "maybe he got into something he couldn't handle, I mean he was only a kid." PB cried even harder into Marceline's chest gripping her tighter "oh Marceline if only I was there, I could of done something" Marceline patted her head "I know Princess, I know." She said as she grinned bigger. PB yawned softly "Marceline will you stay here with me, just for tonight." She looked up at her eyes full of tears "how could I say no to you, Bonnibel." PB laid down in the bed getting under the covers, Marceline slide under the covers with her and PB laid her head down on Marceline's shoulder closing her eyes "Marceline, the funeral is in three days will you try and make it?" Marceline sighed softly stroking Bubblegum's hair "for you, anything." PB held Marceline's hand pulling it to her chest, Marceline looked over to see the sleeping face of her Princess "it was for the best, he would of made her suffer."

**OHH the story is heating up poor Finn he died (not, hehe) hope you enjoyed it there is more to come**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodnight

**I got all sorts of comments from friends at school saying I should do one story about what Marceline thinks, so here it is enjoy**

**I do not own these character or Adventure Time (only wish do "..)**

** Chapter 4- Goodnight**

The day has finally arrived for Finn's funeral, everyone comes dressed in black they all mourn the loss of a great "hero" PB takes it the hardest, she and Finn were always close but I didn't know she would take it this hard. I float in the shadows watching them all socialize with one another, I dare not go to them they may get hint that I was the one that killed him in cold blood, so I just linger in the shadows watching. The chills crawls through my body at the memory of him struggling at him bleeding the blood was the best part, I lick my lips slowly grinning "oh that was the best part" I quietly whispered to myself leaning back on a decaying tree closing my eyes. The rush of the kill was worth all of this mourning, "why do humans mourn over the lose of a dead _thing"_ that has puzzled me for many years of how humans are so kind hearted, I do admit I became weak with my Princess and she makes me weak every time she speaks but she is the only thing keeping me sane in this world we call paradise, without her my world would be crumbling under my own feet.

Jake that mutated dog Finn "adventured" around with walked up to me slowly with tears in his eyes "oh joy" I thought to myself sitting up "what's up Jake?" He shuffles his in the dirt clenching his fists "I know it was you Marceline, the one who killed Finn." I stare at him anger hinting in my eyes "are you so sure?" He stares at me "I smell his blood on you" I don't flinch I just grin and chuckle lightly "and who's going to believe a worthless dog like you huh Bonnibel? The king? Or if Finn the only one that believes you, oh but wait he's dead now." I watch him walk away head hanging low in defeat "serves him right challenging me." After the sun went own PB asked me to walk her home because she was afraid that the killer would get her, I just smiled and nodded my head "she doesn't need to know anything, she's to pure to innocent" I thought to myself as she leaned on my holding my hand tight as we walked. She stopped suddenly and I looked down at her "what is it Princess?" She just stood there looking at the ground, I stood there a bit unsure of what to do so I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close "it's going to be ok Princess, you'll make it I'm here with you every step." PB started shaking and she gripped my shirt tight, I felt her tears fall onto my shirt, we stood there for what felt like forever.

She finally calmed down and leaned into my, I picked her up and she feel asleep slowly as I floated to her room slowly "oh Princess, if only you knew how I felt what I would do for you, then maybe just maybe you'll understand." I arrived at her window so I floated in and laid her down on her bed covering her up, I floated to the window "goodnight my Princess" Then I left the room. As I floated to the woods something caught my eye, I look over to see Jake and Lady. Such a cute couple they are always doing thing's together. A blank expression come over my face my eyes dilated, sweat formed on my hands, what is this feeling I'm having, it feels like someone injected something into my blood stream, all my senses were in tune more then before, sweat feel from my face, my breath came in short gasps, it was the feeling from the night I killed Finn could this be what I'm feeling. I licked my lips and slowly floated over to them "hey Jake hey Lady, how are you two?" The smelled so good just in the prime of their life, it's taking all that I have not to do it right now, I want to feel this feeling a little more "stay away from us you murder" Jake yelled standing in front of Lady trying to shield her "Like you could do anything to stop me pup." Lady gasped "now I suggest you and Lady don't scream or this will get ugly for all of us." Jake held onto Lady they both closed their eyes as I stared down at them. I took my good old sweet time peeling layer of layer of skin from Jake, never knew he had so many, I licked the blood from my hand then stared at Lady who long passed out "I wonder what a rainbow tastes like" I grinned to myself and bite into the red part of her then drew back in disgust "fucking disgusting!" I turned my head and threw up holding my stomach "there's no use for her any way" I floated away holding my stomach dragging Jake's lifeless corpse's with me.

I threw him in the back on my room slamming the door behind me "he will be of much fun for a few days" I floated around my room with my eyes closed sleeping soundly the room smelled of fresh blood and death. Many days have passed they gave up trying to find who killed Jake, Lady was of no help since she doesn't remember anything from that night, PB just stays in her room to scared to leave it, I come to visit her every night, the only time she leaves is with me because I'm her protector from the evil being little does she know that I'm the person. One night I was floating around her room while she blabbed on about science shit I'm not going to remember "hey Marceline? Do you have any idea of who it might be sick enough to kill our two hero's?" I floated upside down facing her with a smile "it was me Princess, you caught me" she drew back then giggled when I smiled bigger "Marceline! I'm trying to be serious." I landed on the bed and sat there looking at her "you'd be more serious with your shirt off." A blush covered her face and she hid it "Marceline, don't say things like that." I laid by her grinning then closed my eyes "I know Princess, I know" The grin disappeared as PB laid her head on my shoulder and whispered words into my ear that I wanted to hear "Marceline, will you stay with me?" I slide my arm around her pulling her closer "for you Princess, anything."

We both laid their in silence just staring at the ceiling lost in our own thought's "with her I have a sense of calmness no stress or responsibility, just calm" I thought to myself. I looked over to see her staring at me, she leaned in and kissed me softly and slide over me kissing me deeper, I held her tight kissing back deep, she sits up on me slowly taking off her shirt throwing it across the room, no words need to be said I know what she's thinking and she knows what I'm thinking. I lean forward kissing her stomach biting at it, A shiver runs through her body and she slumps over on me groaning softly as I nip at her sides going up slowly. I slide off my shirt throwing it, she grabs my hands and shoves one into her pants then pushes me back kissing me hard, I slide two fingers deep into her feeling her juices on my fingers dripping down onto my hand, with each thrust of my fingers the kiss gets harder and deeper, she turns her head to the side and I bit at her neck pulling the skin softly, she clutches the sheets tight letting out small gasps and groans with her rising pleasure "M-Marceline more" that's all she had to say, I bit into her shoulder and thrust another finger deeper into her, she bucks her hips up with the sudden intense pressure. I finger her deep but slow while my other hand roams her skin, I easily rip off her bra revealing her perfect boobs, with my free hand I grab one and massage it softly using my teeth and tongue to tease the other, she lets out a high pitched moan when I feel warm liquid running onto my hand I grin as she bucks her hips up and down on my fingers. I take out my fingers and lick off the juices slowly as she watches me breathing hard blush forming across her face, she falls against me, I feel the cold sweat on her body so I cover her and my body up she holds my hands kissing each of my fingers slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight my Princess, sleep well."

**Hope you enjoyed what Marceline thinks, wasnt as hard as I thought, poor Jake (not) oh shes so bad and full of blood-lust and just normal lust hehe**


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

**I do not own any of these characters except the king and guard's i do not own Adventure Time (wish I did though "..)**

**Chapter 5- Tears**

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum didn't go anywhere without the other, even on the brightest days Marceline would put on her hat and float beside PB to where ever she had to go for a royal meeting which she didn't mind at all though everyone stared at her when she entered their castle which made her grin in sick pleasure knowing they were on her list, she killed daily now instead of every so often, it became her **addiction** other then PB, which she made her fill of every night.

As PB sat down in the uncomfortable looking chair Marceline floated by her eyes closed and was humming a tune she did every time she killed it became her own personal muse that only she knew what was going on, PB was oblivious to what was going on around her, she was to busy with her royal duties that she hasn't noticed a few candy people were missing so Marceline kept quiet about it. "And that ladies and gentlemen is how I figure we should run things around the kingdom" everyone stood and clapped and a blush formed on Bubblegum's face, she stood then bowed, shaking hands with the king of the castle and him agreeing to aid her with her idea. She bowed once again then left with Marceline right behind her, she turned and grinned at the king eyes glowing red "do have a good night king, hope things don't go bump in the night for you." PB grabbed her hand pulling her along, she was always excited when someone agreed with her and her idea which made Marceline happy knowing that once they sign the treaty she is free to kill whom she wants in the village which just made her delighted.

It seemed like the nights were getting shorter and shorter, once Marceline and PB were done with each other and their pleasures Marceline only had a few hours to do her second deed of the night then it was right back to greeting PB as she woke up to her **lovers**smiling face, there has been days that she forgot to clean up fully and PB noticed some red substance on her cheek on lips, she would ask just innocent question and Marceline would answer the same every time "I got hungry."

One day PB woke up and Marceline wasn't around so she got up and looked through her room, in the closet, under the bed, in the bathroom, she was no where in sight. "where could she be at?" PB wandered through the castle looking in every room but to no success, she started to get worried "did she leave me, did she not make it back to the castle in time?" PB ran outside wearing only Marceline's shirt and panties but she didn't care her lover might be out there dying slowly, she ran across the field screaming her name but no answer back. She feel to her knees screaming her name with all the lung power she had.

Marceline struggled against the chains as she hung from the wall bloody and weak from an ambush, her wounds couldn't heal to the risk of having a sword as a new heart, even though her heart isn't important the lose of her cold blood is so she tries not to struggle to much but only hearing PB scream her name makes her blood boil and she struggles harder to free herself only to stop once she passes out. "How long do you think she will last hanging there?" said one of the guard's said to the other "I dunno but our master gave her the best treatment" the both laughed. The king walked in and they stopped immediately and saluted him, Marceline still hanging there passed out angered the king he walked over to her pushing the blade in deeper making Marceline jolt awake in pain "ahhhh! mother fucker!" she coughs out blood "oh your awake good I'm glad" he smirks letting go of the handle.

"now that your awake, your going to tell me where you keep that precious princess of yours so I can make her mine and once I sign the treaty I will rule her kingdom as well as the others she owns" Marceline's vision started going blurry and she coughed out more blood then hissed "I will never tell you where she is" his eye twitches and he clenches his fists "insolent little bitch! How dare you deny me my right!" He turned to one of the guard's taking his sword then turns back to Marceline. "Tell me where she lives or you will lose a limb" Marceline started laughing hard even though the pain was horrid "you think by threatening me I will tell you where she's at, you're a bigger fool then I thought you were." She spat on him grinning "do your worst"

He stabbed the sword deep into her stomach, she clenched up not making a sound but coughing up more blood then before, he pulled out the sword and stabbed her over and over in various places, each stab bringing her on the brink of wanting to tell them but knowing she couldn't, once he was done he left the room. The torment happened everyday, same time but with each **visit** his threats and attacks got more and more vicious, Marceline barley made it through the last one with her sanity, his mind games were the worst it made her think about her own mental state and why she was actually doing this, each day the sword in her heart cut deeper and harder which each passing thought, but after all the torture after all the punishment after all she endured the only thought on her mind was seeing her Princess once again to see her smiling face, but that was just a memory to her the only thing that kept her going the only thing that kept her sane.

Marceline hung form the wall bloody and bruised eyes half swollen closed from today's beating, in the corner of her eye she noticed a light she had never seen before so she slowed and painfully turned her head as she stared straight at the moon full and proud as if mocking her that it's free and she's not and for the first time in a long time she smiled fangs and all showed as she stared at the only thing giving her light and she knew that her Princess was looking at that very same moon so with the last ounce of breath she had before slowly going into a long slumber she whispered one word so silent that she doubt anyone could hear her.

"Goodbye"

PB sat on her bed holding a pillow tight with a blank expression, she hasn't left her room, her voice is long gone from all the screaming, her lover is gone she doesn't know where to, then with the faintest sound she hears something, she walks to the window opening it, she stares up at the moon and tears start falling as she stares upon a reflection of Marceline in the moon grinning that stupid old grin and waving. PB fell to her knees and screams into the pillow screaming all the pain and anger away, she stares up at the moon seeing that she is gone "you said you would stay with me! You can't give up! Marceline! Marceline!"

**Tear Tear poor Marceline, she didn't have to go out like that, hope you enjoyed chapter 5, please continue reading and reviewing! more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6 The killer within

**Things are starting to heat up for Princess Bubblegum whats going to happen next, I do not own these characters except for Sparky i also do not own Adventure Time (wish i did "..)**

** Chapter 6- the killer within **

Since the day that Marceline disappeared PB hasn't been herself, she kept on with her studies and royal duties but it seemed as if she wasn't the one doing it just an empty shell of her former self remained, and when she wasn't busy she was in her room sitting on her bed in the dark normally crying or things far worse then that. She no longer went out of the castle, waiting for the day Marceline would return to her, hold her close and tell her everything will be ok, but that day never came. PB started losing hope that it ever will but something told her that she shouldn't give up, she would keep her window open and stare out it for hours just looking up at the moon thinking Marceline was staring at it as well, that eased her mind just a bit but sometimes she couldn't handle reality, even though Marceline got under her skin at times with all her pranks and secrets she still was the only one not asking anything from her, she listened to everything that she had to say without judgment, she was the thing that she hated yet loved at the same time.

PB stared up at the ceiling tears filled her eyes she knows crying doesn't solve anything but that's all she can do Marceline was the brawn Marceline was the brain she just couldn't get up and go search for her even though that's all she ever thought about. She has dreams after dreams about how she goes and saves Marceline from wherever she's at but then wakes up realizing it was all a dream. PB got out of bed after one of her dreams "dang it I have to do something, I can't keep going on like this, I know she's out there I can feel her" she opened her closet and pulled out a book about how to be a hero it was old and dusty but it would have to do for now. PB opened the book and started reading

_A hero must always know who they are and why they are doing what they do, not even for a second should you doubt yourself, don't think act on impulse what has thinking done for any hero? You must be mentally prepared as well as physically, there is no right or wrong way of saving someone, if a few people die in the name of saving someone then it is not your fault it's their's for being there in the first place. Now that we have the basic's time to move onto weapons and armor: you must have a strong sword as well as strong armor, without them you are sure to lose unless your one of them wizard types that are pussies and hide behind your magic all the time, but that is not important they have their own way you have yours._

PB continued reading the entire book, She yawned closing the book "now that I have the basic's I will sleep then train tomorrow" she set the book aside and plopped down into her bed falling asleep instantly. Morning time came so quickly and PB was already up walking through candy kingdom going to store to store trying to find the best sword, armor just wasn't her style she tried on many so she just gave up on that but the book she read enforced having a sword at all costs. She spent hours looking for the best one then one caught her eye, she gracefully walked over to it and picked it up she fell to the ground due to the weight of it. She stood up but not fully she tried picking up the sword but to no success, the worker came over to her and was about her build and picked the sword up with ease she stared at him in fascination "how did you do that, it fells like that sword weights a hundred pounds." He laugh putting the sword away "that's because it does my dear and only people with pure souls can pick it up or at least pure in what they truly want with it" PB stood their staring at the sword "sword! I shall make you mine you will let me pick you up! At all costs" The owner of the store laughed heartily at her "you're the first woman that's come in here and said that most give up and leave" he pats her back hard making her stumble forward, she smiles and laughs with him.

Three days out of the week she came to the store after hours of hard training with the owner he told her his name but she can't remember it so she just calls him sparky, he asks her why she does she just shrugs and smiles. PB walked up to the sword after one hard day she was sweating and bloody, he didn't go easy on her today maybe he knew that she was getting better then before. Her arms hurt her, vision blurry from all the sweat and blood, her body in complete exhaustion but she stood proudly in front of the sword staring at it "sword! Will you let me pick you up or will I fail you like I always have?" She grabbed the hilt of it pulling it slowly off the holders. She held it proud in the air for a few seconds then it came falling down on top of her, She huffed in anger throwing it off her "why does the sword reject me so, I train, I study, I-I.." she starts to cry, Sparky walks up to her picking her up and holds her "now little lady there's no need for tears, you can train all you want, study all you want, the sword goes by what's in your heart, if your thoughts are impure it will not let you wield" PB gripped his shirt and screamed into his chest "Marceline!" She beats on his chest until her hands become numb, she finally calms down and slowly falls asleep in his arms. "Poor kid" Sparky says as he lays her down on his makeshift bed made out of straw and leather, He sits in the chair watching her while she sleeps "you will find her just trust in your own being"

PB wakes up in a cold sweat breathing hard, she looks around wiping the sweat from her brow "Sparky?" she gets up walking out of the small room to see him lying dead on the floor, she runs over to him cupping his head with her hands "sparky? Please don't leave me, please" he coughs hard opening his eyes and looks up at her still in a daze "I'm far to gone to be saved, take the sword and go save he…" he lets out one last breath then drifts off. She stands clenching her fists "you have my word as a hero I will" She walks over to the sword "sword! You will heed my words and let me own you!" She grabs the sword lifting it off the holder, she swings it around a few times to see if it doesn't fall to the ground, once she is sure it won't she runs out of the shop blind with anger.

She stops in the middle of the kingdom to see all the bodies beaten and bloody, she looks around for any kind of life but there is none "who could have done such a horrible thing?" she runs through each corridor looking for life but it seems the deeper she goes the more bodies she sees. She reaches the castle, she looks down at her two loyal guards ripped to pieces "they didn't have to go like that, who ever did this will pay" she walks into the castle slowly not to alarm anyone, she clutched her sword tight it was her only defense and her only offence. She walked carefully each room searching for anyone, anything but was left clueless, then she heard the faintest moan behind her she froze but turned around and stared upon some sort of creature all disfigured and grotesque, the smell made PB gag hard she covered her mouth and nose but it didn't help much. "what matter of beast are you?" it just stood there staring at her then it let out a loud roar and charged her direct hit in the stomach, she went flying hitting the wall behind her, she coughed out air and blood but she stood up using the sword to help her. She readied herself for another attack, the beast charged her again knocking her back again he started pounding on her but she covered herself with the blade and it shielded her somewhat, the beast knocked her to the side getting angry it couldn't harm her it let out another loud roar "crap what do I do?" PB braced herself trying to think of a way to attack, the beast picked up his huge hands and smashed them down onto her she screamed in pain feeling her shoulder break. She stood up jumping back still thinking then she remembered the book _don't think, just act_. She breathed in and charged toward the beast lifting the sword high above her, she jumped into the air and faces the sword down, the beast grabs her tight and starts squeezing she feels her body being crushed, her struggling only makes it worse, she bite down onto the beats hands hard ripping some of it's decaying flesh off the taste was unbearable but the beast let her go and without a second thought she stabbed the beats through the stomach. Blood sprayed on her covering her as the beast fell back, she took the sword out of it and stabbed it once again chopping off it's head to make sure it was defeated. She sat down next to the beast exhausted but happy that she the prissy princess actually killed something with no ones help but now was not the time to rejoice now was the time for revenge. She stood ignoring the blinding pain in her shoulder and walked out of the castle wiping the blood from her face so she could see better "Marceline where ever you are I will find you and rescue you like you have done for me all these years, I give you my word not as your lover not as your friend but as your protector" The sun started to rise as she left the kingdom, she didn't turn around she didn't stop she just kept on walking as her arm dangled limp and un-useable while the other held the sword tight and proud on her shoulder, she lifted the sword up to the sun and watched it gleam with the blood of the beast. She took off running not knowing what was going to happen or when she will find Marceline but she didn't care all she wanted was to be in her arms once again that's all she ever wanted, that's all she needed to be in her cold embrace hearing her voice, feeling her lips, seeing the stupid old grin, it's all she wanted.

**Man that was awesome go PB and your kick assery show them who not to fuck with, hope you enjoyed chapter six, more to come**


	7. Chapter 7 Duel

**Finally chapter 7 is up damn thing wouldn't let me login to post it but that's in the past. I do not own the characters except for the king and I do no own Adventure Time (wish I did though "..)**

** Chapter 7- Duel**

PB finally grew tired after running several days without no food nor water, some people were kind enough to hand her some bread or water but that did fill her for to long, she was at the brink of exhaustion her body moved even though her soul didn't the only thing on her mind was Marceline. She has cuts and sores all over her body from the rough nights to torturous days, the night brought wolves and creatures of pure evil, the day was full of blazing heat and relentless hunger, she could never win but winning was not on her mind. As she moved through the endless trees one foot in front of the other she kept saying to herself, the sword she was holding dragged behind her as she could no longer hold it up with her strength alone, so much blood shed has PB seen in those past few days then she has in her entire life and quite frankly she didn't seem to mind it. She leaned against a strong looking tree panting heavily sweat poured down her face, she long ago took off her dress that was given to her by some kind people it slowed her down so it had to go. She closed her eyes holding onto the tree tight feeling its cool core making her very sleepy but she shook her head and continued on walking "the more time I waste the longer it will be before I see her again" PB said to herself trying to keep her mind off of sleep which was creeping up on her slowly.

PB stood on top of a hill looking at her surroundings she squinted and to her luck she saw a small village she smiled with glee and forgetting her injuries and pain she took off running to the village. Once she arrived she was greeted by two humble looking people "my my deary you look absolutely exhausted" said the older lady grabbing onto her hand "you must come inside and rest" PB tried to resist but was to weak so she just followed her into the little shack they called a home, the older lady sat PB down on the softest chair that they had "now deary you must be starving, what do you want we don't have much but we will try and get you something." PB smiled and passed out she went limp in the chair "my she must have been really tired love" the older man said walking into the room holding some wood for the fire "yes she must have, we will tend to her wounds gently not to wake her." The old couple slowly stripped PB of her shirt and long john's, the wrapped up her broken arm the best they could, they put hot water onto her wounds which made PB rise from her deep slumber screaming in pain backing away form them "what was that?" She held her side staring at them both.

"Deary we were just cleaning your wounds and since we don't have any alcohol hot water would have to do" PB moved back to the and let them continue cleaning her up, painful moment by painful moment until finally after what seemed like forever they finished. PB thanked the kindly as she set off with a full stomach and some extra food and her fresh new clothes, she wore Marceline's shirt underneath the new clothing as if it were a shield of some sort, it made her feel safe and protected.

PB walked through the village asking questions about a vampire hanging around here everyone just stared at her and walked off as if she were insane, she got some clues but they were just dead ends which angered her, she was wasting precious time when she could be looking for Marceline on her own, but she thought this is the same thing she was lost and confused somewhere she didn't know so she was basically going on all sorts of dead ends. PB was about to give up when she saw someone peeking at her through a window "psst hey kid I might know where your friend is her name is Marceline right?" Bubblegum's heart flew into the clouds when she heard that name "yes! Her name is Marceline!" the person hissed and hushed her "shh don't be so loud, come inside I will tell you where she is" PB opened the door and slowly walked in, she looked around the a messy clutter called a home, the person jumped down from a pile of books and walked up to PB "it's rumor that she lives with the king of the sparkles" PB thought back to all the kings she knew and one popped out in her head "I know where that is" she grinned picking up the person kissing his cheek "oh thank you small person, you will not be forgotten!" PB said as she ran out of the home "but wai…" it was to late she was to far away to hear what the person was going to say.

PB held her sword proud and strong once again even knowing she might be just running into another dead end but she didn't care this was the most realistic trail she had so she wasn't just going to ignore it. PB ran for three days and two night fighting all sorts of creatures and also fighting the sun beating down onto her so she decided that she would sleep during the day and run during the night it would make her travels easier. The castle was in her sights it wasn't hard to miss since it's the kingdom of sparkles even though it was night time it shinned the brightest. She stopped to take a breather then she heard a noise beside her, she jumped sideways dodging an arrow "who goes there! Answer me!" There was no answer only arrows, PB dodged them easily they were sloppy and misguided but something about the pattern wasn't right it was like the person was missing for a reason, so PB kept her guard up. She finally grew tired of the endless arrows so she used all her might and threw her sword getting a direct hit, the person let out a low scream "must have got it somewhere vital" PB walked up to the dead body and stared down at it before yanking out her sword blood spit out at her, she wiped it away, she heard a noise but it was to late, she got hit in the back of the skull, she fell to the ground curling up in pain.

Her vision blurred but she remembers being dragged, she would pass out then wake up to still being dragged, people looked on at her in disgust, some people threw rotten food at her, the last thing she saw before clonking out once again was seeing a little girl crying trying to run to her but her mother stopped her and held her crying, then she noticed everyone was crying but why were they. PB woke up to cold water being splashed on her, she groaned opening her eyes as she dangled from the wall, she tried moving but couldn't "don't struggle my Princess, all is at ease now." She shook her head clearing her vision to see some man standing in front of her "w-who are you?" He grinned and walked closer to her tracing her thighs "if you must know I'm King Sparkle" PB let out a small giggle at his name "that really suits you, but all jokes aside , where am I?" She grabbed her ass and laughed "well your in my dungeon" she jumped forward yelping "why am I here?" She looked around, she sighed and shook his head "you ask to many question but it's a tradition to keep the princess here for a death match between the opponent of my choosing." PB just stared down at him eyes widened.

"Are you mad I will not become your Princess or fight!" He chuckled softly walking away from her to the door "and you would fight for that whore Marceline?"

"Marceline is here! Tel me where she is!" He looked back grinning "in due time my dear" he left the room laughing, PB struggled harder against the chains only to get hit in the sides with clubs from the guard "stop moving prisoner, or you won't be rested for the match." She dangled there not moving "maybe if I play this through, there will be an opening so I can strike him."

PB hung there for days, seeing the king daily she flirted and acted kind toward him, she got fed the most luxurious meals fit for a princess of her status. The day finally arrived for the match, PB was sleeping when she woke up to her being dragged "where am I going now?" she said looking up at the guard "the match is today, you will be suited with the weapon you came with and a proper suit of armor" She looked down at the ground seeing she was only inches from where she was being kept so she used her heel to draw a line from the dungeon to the arena. PB was thrown into a room with another female guard "you here to watch me to make sure I don't run?" The guard didn't speak she only pointed to the armor and her sword, PB walked over and stripped down leaving Marceline's shirt on as she slipped on the chest plate and leg plates, the armor wasn't the best but it was probably better then nothing, she slipped on the iron shoes and gloves as she picked up her sword brushing off the dirt. "Okay I'm ready to go, let's get this over with." The guard escorted her to the arena then pushed her out.

The sun blinded her for a few seconds until her eyes adjusted, she looked around to see a roaring crowd of the village people. "Here is the Princess of the Candy Kingdom!" the king yelled to the crowd as the quieted down watching her "and now my Princess are you ready to meet your opponent?" PB raised her sword and stood tall and proud as the gates on the other side opened. PB dropped her sword and stared "no..no!" there stood in front of her was Marceline held down with weight's "oh yes my princess, your opponent will be your very own lover, but she isn't much more of a killing machine now then she was before." Marceline opened her eyes and stared at PB she let out a ear splitting scream, PB covered her ears "I will not fight you Marceline!"

The king stood there grinning "oh you must fight her or if you don't we will keep killing her over and over." PB stared at Marceline noticing all the sores that she had "oh.. Marceline, what have they done to you?" Tears fell down her face, she picked up the sword "I'm sorry Marceline but if this is the only way then it shall be done, Marceline! I challenge you to a duel!"

**I know, I know King Sparkle's was the only thing I could think of at the time so laugh all you want, who will win Marceline or Princess Bubblegum, continue reading to find out**

**DunDunDun!**


	8. Chapter 8 Big Old Stupid Grin

**Damn finally sorry I had writers block bad on this chapter, hope you enjoy the last chapter of One more Time**

** Chapter 8- Big Old Stupid Grin**

The King sat there grinning tapping his fingers on his throne "begin!" Marceline ripped off the weights and charged at PB knocking her back against the wall hard clawing at the armor like a wild animal. PB knocked Marceline off her swinging her sword coming into contact with Marceline's side, the blade cuts in deep blood squirts out and Marceline lets out a high pitched screams coughing out blood. PB jumped back ripping the sword out, Marceline fell to the ground gripping her side wiggling around yelling, tears fell down Bubblegum's face hearing the cries from her. Marceline stood up blood running down her hand eyes in a daze, she charged at PB once again, PB blocked using her sword then swung again getting another direct hit on her other side.

Marceline grabbed the sword tight, she spit out blood and grinned "gotcha Princess" Marceline lifted up the sword with PB still attached to it and flung it with all her might against the wall. PB hit the wall hard enough to crack open the chest plate as it fell to the ground with a large thump, Marceline grinned bigger twisting into a sadistic smile all her sharpen teeth were visible, her eyes became darker and her expression were not the same as the Marceline she once knew. PB stood up using her sword as a support, Marceline wasted no time and tackled PB to the ground as her started clawing the exposed chest ripping away at her but she never touched her skin PB didn't notice this at first she only thought that Marceline was in a drunken state of mind with power so she kicked her off charging at her swinging her sword like a mad man, each time she hit Marceline even though she could of clearly moved out of the way, and every time Marceline attacked her she never did any real damage which was annoying PB she knew Marceline could do better then this so why was she holding back. PB grew tired after hours off endless fighting, Marceline could barely stand and PB was walking around like she was when the battle started, the king was to busy flirting with some maiden to see this going on.

Marceline stood up weakly from Bubblegum's last attack, she took off running ignoring the pain grinning ramming her body into Bubblegum's knocking them both to the ground, she pinned PB to the ground even though she was extremely weak she held PB firmly to the ground, PB struggled against her but to no avail so she just laid there looking up at Marceline who was covered in her own blood and trembling "why are you holding back?" PB asked her expression turned serious Marceline just laughed and smacked PB hard across the face then rammed her knee into her side PB felt some ribs break and she curled up in pain screaming, Marceline stood up kicking PB over and over but not hard she looked up at the King who was once again staring down at the she grinned and went on acting like she was kicking her.

PB still hasn't caught on she still thought Marceline was just toying with her so her anger grew and she took her sword while she was busy looking up at the King stabbing it deep into her stomach just as she looked back, Marceline coughed out a large amount of blood and stared down at PB blood falling down her sword, the whole crowd stood and started cheering. Marceline smiled down at PB which shocked her "why are you smiling?" PB yelled at her, Marceline just grabbed the sword pulling herself slowly down it every inch of the blade ripped though her tears started falling down Marceline's face but they were not tears of pain. Marceline smiled bigger once she reached PB and they were face to face, PB tried to move away but Marceline gripped her shoulders tight, Marceline leaned in closer opening her mouth PB moved her head to the side blood fell blood fell onto her chest slowly, PB stopped trying to get away and she looked back up at Marceline who was staring down at her smiling then at that instant PB remembered something from a long time ago when they were first dating.

"_Marceline come on were going to be late!" yelled PB back at Marceline who was floating extra slow "do we have to go to this court thing?" whined Marceline floating faster to catch up. PB grabbed her hand and smiled "yes sweetheart we do, besides you promised me you would try and be more Queenly with me" Marceline started to regret ever saying that and sighed "yeah I did Bonnibel" Bubblegum's cheeks turned red at her pet name and she laughed softly "I told you not to call me that in public" Marceline looked left the right then behind her then back at PB "but I don't see anyone around so technically it's not in public." PB laughed softly again "oh so now your all technical about things?" Marceline grinned big "only around you babe." PB and Marceline walked through the woods in silence so Marceline spoke up "you know Marceline, even if my life depended on it I don't think I could hurt you" PB looked over at her and smiled "what made that come up?" Marceline shrugged her shoulders pulling PB to her kissing her softly "I don't know just telling you what I thought to break this killer silence between us, wait I just made a pun." PB giggled and pulled Marceline back for another kiss right under the moon._

PB stared up at Marceline who was still smiling "Marceline.. Y-you didn't" Marceline leaned in closer kissing PB deep as tears fell from Bubblegum's face. Marceline went limp on top of PB, she just laid there feeling the last remaining life of her former lover slip away, how could she not of remembered this sooner she felt dead inside, she killed the one that she loved and Marceline was letting her do so. She watched as they took Marceline's limp dead body away, she watched as the tailors fitted her for a dress, she watched as she walked down the isle, she watched as her now husband panted and groaned on top of her then rolled off kissing her cheek, she watched as her three year old ran around the candy kingdom laughing and screaming, she watched as her little boy became king and beat her, she watched as she sat there alone in bed staring down at her old wrinkled hands.

Tears fell down onto her hands and she clenched them. The older PB shuffled up the stairs slowly, she grabbed the door knob to her long forgotten room as she opened the door she smiled, the room hasn't changed since she last left it even after the horrible destruction of the whole town some how her room wasn't touched. She closed the door behind her quietly and she shuffled to her dusty vanity mirror, she wiped away the dust and smiled at herself picking up the rusted dusty hair brush and started brushing her hair, her hair wasn't the same as it was fifty years ago it was more brittle but she brushed it like she was eighteen again. The older PB stood shuffling to the bed sitting down on it, she laid back on the bed closing her eyes with a smile "it still smells like her, death and musk' the older PB said before falling asleep.

She woke up to a knocking at her window, PB got out of bed and stretched yawning, she walked up to the window opening it and there floated Marceline "well hey sleeping beauty, your finally awake took you long enough" Marceline grinned that stupid old grin and floated inside "wow Bonnibel, could this place get any more pinker?" Marceline turned around to see a stunned PB, she tilted her head and floated up to her "what's the matter Bonnibel, you see a ghost because if you did it won't touch you I'm her now your protector." Tears formed in Bubblegum's eyes and she ran hugging Marceline tight knocking her to the ground "whoa Bonnibel take it easy I'm sorry I was late" PB looked up at her confused "late, where we going?" Marceline stared at her like she was crazy "were going to the council meeting I promised to take you to." PB eyes opened wide knocking Marceline off her running to the mirror, she dropped to her knees seeing her former eighteen year old self staring back at her, she twirled around she looked like what she did fifty years ago. Marceline floated up behind her wrapping her arms around her "say cheese" Marceline said as she held out a camera taking a picture.

The doctor checked her pulse "she's gone." Was all the doctor said before walking out of the room, her son held her hand holding back his tears as his fiancé sat at the mirror not wanting to see her as she cried softly, she slammed her hand down onto the desk, a picture landed on her she picked it up and looked at it confused "hey honey look what I found' He walked over taking the picture looking at it "this is my mother when she was my age but what is she doing standing alone in the picture?" She shrugged her shoulders as they both looked over at his mother who had a big old stupid grin on her face.

**Tear Tear, well I hope you enjoyed the story I know most of it sucked but hell it's how I wanted to type it, see ya soon viewers**


End file.
